Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Welcome to the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ en:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg Plan van het MTM Het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit presenteert hierbij een plannetje dat onder andere het volgende inhoud: *Een nieuwe metrolijn door Wikistad: dit is hard nodig omdat enkele wijken nu nog niet goed bereikbaar zijn. (route metrolijn: Vredeswijk - Centrum (aansl. op oude metrolijn) - Winkelwijk - Villawijk - ...park - aansluiting op spoorlijn) *Inrichting van het gebied tussen Wikistad en de snelweg: **Extra afrit van snelweg **Van der Puttenbos boven deze weg en een park onder deze weg, dit park moet ook gebruikt gaan worden voor onderzoeken door verschillende opleidingen van de UvV Op deze kaart staan de ideeën uitgewerkt: 700px Hierop ontbreekt Newport nog. Verder zou ik willen kijken of op het terrein net onder Victoria een kleine campus van de UvV kan komen. Deze moet in een bosrijke omgeving komen, dat past namelijk mooier in de omgeving. Tevens zou hier dan een metrostation bij kunnen komen, de metrolijn kan dan verlengd worden naar Victoria. (Victoria Oost bv.). Zo. Zegt u maar wat u er van vind :-) 2 nov 2007 16:58 (UTC) : Independent Holding vraagt vriendelijk om ook een trein/metrostation naar het geplande Libertasia te leggen. Zal zo dadelijk een kaart uploaden om aan te duiden waar het komt te liggen. -- 2 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) :: Ziezo, Libertasia is geplaats op deze kaart. -- 2 nov 2007 17:21 (UTC) :: 500px Als bovenstaand plan door de gemeenschap wordt goedgekeurd komt er op termijn een 3e metrolijn bij, met de route Vervoerswijk-Vredeswijk-Wikiwijk-WTC-Libertasia 2 nov 2007 20:18 (UTC) : Zal sebiet dit voorstel bekendmaken in Forum:Bestuur. Maar ik ben blij dat het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit mij steunt. Zou de trein ook doorgetrokken kunnen worden naar Libertasia? -- 3 nov 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Het wordt geen metrolijn maar een trein. De lijn zelf (Vervoerswijk - Libertasia) gaat Strandlijn heten, er gaat een stoptrein over rijden die doorgetrokken wordt naar v.d. Puttenstation en Wikistad Oost. Op termijn komt daar misschien een regionale verbinding bij, maar dat komt dan wat later. Zie overigens ook Le Transporteur - 3 nov 2007 09:46 (UTC) Engels Adlibita Adlibita is nu veel toegankelijker, zowel voor Engelsen als voor Nederlandstaligen! Er is een Engels dorp genaamd ro:Highboro waar u bedrijven in het Engels mag opstarten enz! Zo is er ook onze eerste Engelse school genaamd ro:Alecsandrium Lyceum! Hier worden nu ook lessen NEDERLANDS-ROEMEENS gegeven. Dimitri Neyt en Aesopos zijn er ook! Bezoek anders ons dorp! Ik zie je in Engels Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 2 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) :Mijn Engels is niet zo geweldig maar ik zal eens kijken :-) wat vind je van het hierbovenstaande of is het een te lang verhaal geworden? 2 nov 2007 20:19 (UTC) ::Vind 't een goed idee. Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) Ontstaan Wikistad Wanneer is Wikistad (Wikicity) eigelijk ontstaan ? 18px Aesop 3 nov 2007 17:37 (UTC) :SPQRobin wilde dit op Wikipedia doen, maar dat ging niet door dus werd er een aparte wiki voor opgericht. Dankzij veel belangstelling zijn er nog een aantal gebruikers meegekomen.. (Dimitri, Ik, Martijn, etc.) Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Hij vroeg wanneer en dat was ergens in mei van dit jaar geloof ik :-) 3 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Dan is Wikistad wat je zou kunnen noemen een ontwikkelingsland ! Leuk (hi) 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::24 maart 2007 om exact te zijn. 4 nov 2007 08:43 (UTC) :::::Ode an die Freude ? 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) Daar moet ik een smoothie voor bedenken ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::::? Wat bedoel je? Da's toch een symphonie van euh.. Mozart? 4 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) :::::::Welkom in de Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar voor een heerlijke Beethoven Smoothie aangeboden door het huis. 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::Ben verrukt dat jullie 'em zo lekker vinden ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::::'t Is echt goed, je smoothiesbar. Vandaar: die 4 sterren :) 4 nov 2007 15:15 (UTC) Gezocht Ik wil graag beginnen met het oprichten van een politieke basis in Lovia. Iemand die mee wilt doen? 4 nov 2007 13:40 (UTC) : Een watte? -- 4 nov 2007 16:56 (UTC) :: :D Een basis, ondergrond, opstarten, snapje? In die betekenis :D 4 nov 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::: Wil wel meehelpen. Vertel mij alles maar op docs. -- 4 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::::Ok >Docs 4 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) Dood van Ruben We zijn al een week verder. Wanneer wordt deze man begraven? Alexandru hr. 5 nov 2007 13:50 (UTC) :Begravenis Ruben Geleyns Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::Vraagje, moeten nu alle pagina's (bedrijven, activiteiten etc. worden aangepast opdat nieuwkomers, voorbijgangers en bezoekers er nog zouden aan uit geraken ? Aesop 6 nov 2007 13:13 (UTC) :::Bedrijven zeker, al zijn bedrijven moeten nu geveild worden.. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 13:22 (UTC) Forum:Verkiezingen STEMMEN! Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) Wedstrijd -- 6 nov 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Of doe je dit alleen om een goed idee voor je bedrijf te krijgen? :P Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::Ik had dit vermoeden ook al :^) 6 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Ik weet al wat ik ermee ga doen, maar ik wil 1. eens horen wat jullie verwachten en zo miss nog verder toekomstplannen bedenken. 2. iets minder serieus doen. -- 7 nov 2007 12:13 (UTC) Wanted Help Weet er iemand hoe ik kan zorgen dat op Alpha Arena alle maanden even hoog als maart en juni kunnen komen te staan? -- 7 nov 2007 13:46 (UTC) :Alle maanden hebben 5 horizontale rijen nodig voor de dagen, alleen maart en juni eentje extra. daarom staan die zo hoog. Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) :: Dat had ik al door, maar hoe kan ik dit veranderen? -- 7 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::Weenie, zalt proberen Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:56 (UTC) :::: Bij Alpha Arena heb ik het opgelost, maar weet iemand hoe ik het bij Sjabloon:Calender moet doen? Interwiki Is het mogelijk om door middel van Interwiki sjablonen op Rowikiciy te zetten? Of moet ik die sjablonen daar maken? -- 8 nov 2007 13:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij kan da nie. Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:03 (UTC) Belangrijk! Als je een bedrijf opricht, vanaf nu, moet je dat eerst even melden op Overleg:Kamer van Koophandel. Normaal wordt zo'n bedrijf altijd goedgekeurd, maar om de lijst compleet te houden is dit genoodzaakt. De bedrijven opgericht tussen 25 oktober - nu heb ik zo'n sjabloon gekregen. Zit je bedrijf erbij? Zie Categorie:Niet goedgekeurd door de Kamer van Koophandel. Bedankt! Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:35 (UTC) :Me dunkt is dit niet meer van tel... 20 dec 2007 12:01 (UTC) Reisroute Ik plan een reis naar Apud Maro vanuit de Insula Governationis. Omdat ik graag een bepaald merk benzine tank en tegelijk van de benzinestop profiteer om een kopje koffie te drinken zou ik wel eens willen weten waar zich de benzinestations bevinden en of ik er kan op klikken op de kaart. Zo kan ik dat meteen in mijn navigatiesysteem ingeven en in een oogopslag zien hoever ik met mijn benzinetank raak en waar ik de beste kop koffie kan krijgen. :Je kunt ook je auto neerzetten bij de Luchthaven, hier is een goedkoop tranferium. Op het grote station bij de Luchthaven kun je in alle rust een kopje koffie drinken. De eerstvolgende trein die naar Apud Maro vertrekt gaat om 10:50, je komt dan om 11:26 aan. Een kaartje kost €1,50. Je kunt ook met de hogesnelheidstrein reizen, je kaartje kost dan €2,-. De eerstvolgende trein vertrekt om 10:54, je komt dan aan om 11:15. 10 nov 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::Zo zal ik het doen: Met de hogesnelheidstrein, dan hoef ik namelijk niet zelf te rijden (de stress in het drukke weekendverkeer weet je wel), kan toch mijn benen even strekken en genieten van een lekker kopje koffie. Kan ik alle dagen retour of zijn er beperkingen ? Aesop 10 nov 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::De vertrektijden van de treinen zijn elke dag hetzelfde, het volledige spoorboekje vind je hier. Ga naar R2 voor de regionale verbinding of R3 voor de hogesnelheidslijn. 10 nov 2007 09:57 (UTC) ::::Bedankt ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:21 (UTC) :::::En btw: bij Coffee a gogo kan je steeds een lekkere Starblend-koffie gaan halen! We hebben nu al heel veel filialen in het hele land! 10 nov 2007 12:09 (UTC) Oproep aan de bevolking van Libertas. 250px|thumb|left MenM Corp. wil zijn klantenbestand uitwerken! En daar ben JIJ voor nodig! Ga snel naar MenM Corp./Klanten en vul jouw naam in op de verschillende plekken. Alvast bedankt! -- 10 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) Uitstap Ik knijp er voor onbepaalde duur effen uit en 'k wilde t' jullie toch even meegeven. Tot ziens ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Jammer, maar geniet van je wikivakantie ;-) Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::Met een knipoog ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 19:36 (UTC) :::Wanneer wil je weer terugkomen? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 19:37 (UTC) ::::Je weet dat ik van verrassingen houd... Ad fontes... ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Over Vreêland, ajb reageren. (zie laatste wijzigingen). Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) Toch maar eens werken aan Vreêland Eula Nederlandse collegee. Ik heb besloten om toch maar eens wat te gaan doen aan Vreêland: http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Langpa%C3%A7hena. Alle andere zooi heb ik al gedeeltelijk van de site gemieterd of verplaats naar een andere naamruimte, waardoor 't niet meer als artikel meeteld. Over UWN. Ik vind het goed, maar ik wacht op andere 'Aeresers' (wat is eigenlijk 't echte Nederlandse/Libertaanse woord?). Ik heb Kremnae en JeroenKon met de mail geïnformeerd en Kremnae heeft ingestemd. Mit gooden gruûten -Markvondeegel 10 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Reageren op ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations ajb, in 't Engels. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:24 (UTC) Stemmen Aparte wiki voor UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Toetreding Vreêland tot UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Postcodes Wat zijn de postcodes van Libertas? Als ze nog niet bestaan: Gemeenten met de daarbij behorende dorpen en/of wijken: Wikistad: Centrum: 2100 Oude - en Kunstwijk: 2101 Vervoers en Vredeswijk: 2102 Wikiwijk: 2103 Winkel- en Taalwijk: 2104 Media- en Sportwijk: 2105 Villawijk: 2106 Haven, Industrieterrein en Luchthaven: 2107 Manhattanwijk: 2108 (gepland) Apud Maro: Apud Muro: 2110 Civitas Libertas: Civitaswijk (centrum): 2114 Strandwijk: 2115 Geleynswijk: 2116 Companies Place: Companies Place: 2118 Freedom Ski: Piatra: 2120 Horse Valley: 2121 Maple Hills: Maple Hills: 2122 Newport: Newport: 2123 Spitzetal: Grünwald: 2124 Seestad: 2125 Hochwalden: 2126 Hochwalden am See: 2127 Victoria: Victoria: 2130 natuurlijk komen er ook letters achter --Dmitri 10 nov 2007 20:21 (UTC) : Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 20:23 (UTC) :: goed idee :-) 10 nov 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::: , maar andere getallen, bv. een begintal per (toek.) provincie. 10 nov 2007 21:28 (UTC) :::: Andere getallen. bv 1 voor wikistad, 2 voor provincie ..., enz -- 11 nov 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::: Zijn de provincies dan al vastgesteld. Ze wilden dat toch pas doen als heel Libertas in kaart was gebracht. --Dmitri 19 nov 2007 19:10 (UTC) Ik zal als eerste minister de postcodes en een nieuw voorstel ivm de provincies dit weekend maken, dan zijn ze ineens officieel en kunnen we verder met onze staatshervorming. Ik wil niet zoals in dat klein belgelandje (ben belg, ik mag erover zagen) de (toekomstige) eerste minister struikeld over communotaire problemen. -- 19 nov 2007 19:26 (UTC) Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Dan kan ik daar rekeninge mee houden welke bedrieven ik opzet. Hopelijk zijn 't niet al te veel oil-bedrieven die komen want daar hebben wij 'r al twee van geaansteekt. Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:09 (UTC) :een spoorwegmaatschappij :p 11 nov 2007 14:12 (UTC) :: MenM Media en Libertan Car waarschijnlijk. Miss ook MenM Infineon, maar dat weet ik nog niet. -- 11 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::: Dan moet 'r eerst een spoor jeaanlegt worden. :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:19 (UTC) :::: ik heb iets met spoorwegen :p ik kan op termijn wel eens een spoorlijn aanleggen en een dienstregeling maken, mocht daar behoefte aan zijn :-) 11 nov 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::: In welke taal gaan we het dan moeten zetten? Nederlands of Engels? Of Aeres? -- 11 nov 2007 14:27 (UTC) :::::: 'k denk Aeres. Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::::::ach, in Adlibita heb ik alleen de dienstregeling gemaakt... beetje samenwerken met iemand die de taal wel spreekt :p 11 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) ::::::::Wou net zeggen. Gewoon een pagina over het bedriev in 't Nederlands neer zetten en aan iemand vragen om te vertalen, doen ze vast wè. Ik wè hoor :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::::::::: 11 nov 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::::Dan zorgen jullie voor bedrijven vanuit hier en ik geef dan wel MvD. -Markvondeegel 11 nov 2007 15:57 (UTC) UWN.wikia.com Eindelijk! Geweldig is dit! Maar op de aanvraagpagina van Robin was er ook de vraag gesteld om afbeeldingen van op UWN gedeeld te laten worden. Is dit nu ook? En zou het dan mogelijk zijn voor sjablonen? -- 12 nov 2007 16:13 (UTC) :Ik denk niet dat het al kan maar help mee! (kijk naar de recente wijzigingen op uwn.wikia.com) Alexandru hr. 12 nov 2007 16:19 (UTC) Mijn excuses :-) ... voor het feit dat ik deze en de volgende week niet zo veel online zal zijn. Ik heb het nogal druk met proefwerken en schoolexamens die volgende week plaatsvinden. 13 nov 2007 18:09 (UTC) : Geef niks. We weten al da gij altij terugkomt! Veel succes ermee é. -- 13 nov 2007 18:12 (UTC) :: Dankewel :p 13 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::: Hoe komt eigelijk da gij nu al exames hebt? Is da ni wa vroeg (hier in belgië hebde pas in december kerstexaams) -- 13 nov 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ja hoe komt dat? 13 nov 2007 18:23 (UTC) Bij ons hebben we een eindexamen ergens in mei van het laatste jaar (de zesde). Ik zit nu in de vijfde en dan hebben we 3 keer per jaar proefwerkweek, maar dat zijn ook allemaal schoolexamen cijfers. Het gemiddelde van die schoolexamen cijfer samen met het eindexamen wordt dan het punt waar je mee slaagt. Beetje ingewikkeld allemaal... 13 nov 2007 18:31 (UTC) Special:Recentchanges Omdat ik nog geen mod ben, vraag ik Dimitri of Robin om een :en interwiki te maken naar Wikinations Recentchanges. Alexandru hr. 17 nov 2007 08:17 (UTC) :Ok, gedaan. 17 nov 2007 11:01 (UTC) Tip voor bedrijven die naar Vreêland willen gaan Die tip luid: Maak een advertentie voor Recentlyk biertnisse. Dat is de grootste (en enige) krant van Vreêland. Deze krant wordt dagelijks door vrijwel alle Vreêlanders gelezen, want er is geen andere krant en ook geen televisie of internet, maar dat komt nog wel. Contactpersonen zijn: Kremnae en ik. --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 10:39 (UTC) : Idd, kijk maar eens bij One. Is er trouwens iemand van jullie die mee ermee wilt helpen om One naar Vrêeland te brengen? -- 17 nov 2007 11:31 (UTC) ::Doe ik wel! Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:38 (UTC) :::Zou jij anders verantwoordelijke van IBC in Vrêeland willen worden? -- 17 nov 2007 11:49 (UTC) ::::Vind ik goed. Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:59 (UTC) Bedrijfsruimte Waar kan ik bedrijfsruimte voor Recentlyk Biertnisse vinden? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) * WTC * Haven van Wikistad * Industrieterrein * Companies Place * ... 17 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) :Gewoon invullen op een pagina of aanvragen op de overlegpagina? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::Waar TE KOOP staat mag je gwn de naam van je bedrijf zetten :D 17 nov 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::Zo? En moet ik ook dan zo een huis nemen? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::::Ja behalve in Apud Maro en Maple Hills, in die twee mooie plattelandsgemeentes kan je het gwn bij Immo Next aanvragen. 17 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) Kranten Iemand zin om een krant te beginnen in Lovia? CLICK HERE 18 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) :ehm, jij? :P Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 17:12 (UTC) ::Njah, als koning kan ik dat niet maken :D IEMAND?? 18 nov 2007 17:16 (UTC) :::Misschien Recentlyk Biertnisse, maar ik weet 't niet zeker. Dat ligt voornamelijk aan La Città. --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::::Graag! Als je het zo doen: misschien 1 tip: kies een andere naam voor de Loviaanse editie, die Amerikanen kunnen dat niet uitspreken :D 18 nov 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::::Mmmm... Een veranderinkie? Recent beardness? --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::::Beardness? 18 nov 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::::::Klink ongeveer 't zelvende. --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:39 (UTC) ::::::::Waarom niet iets als the Noble City Times ofzo? Klinkt mooi. 18 nov 2007 17:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dat is goed. Denk nu maar niet dat ik zó creatief ben als jou :) --OosWesThoesBes 18 nov 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Wat bedoel je? En als je wilt, kan ik je btw altijd helpen hé. Voor zo'n initiatief heb ik wel wat over :) 18 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Waar volg je me niet meer? Ik bedoelde dat ik N. C. Times wel goed vond en dat ik niet zo creatief ben en dus slecht in het verzinnen van namen. Ik heb niet Recentlyk Biertnisse verzonnen, ik heb geen idee wie wel... --OosWesThoesBes 18 nov 2007 17:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::Azoja :D 18 nov 2007 17:57 (UTC) Klik erop! Bob is inactief. Dus, de gebruiker die zich nu bij onze partij aansluit mag woordvoerder worden. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 20:21 (UTC) The M in Concert In première, ... _biH36aZe_Q -- 24 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Goed gedaan zeg!!! Van PC-scherm opgenomen of hoe juist? 24 nov 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::Gewoon met moviemaker. Eerst verschillende afbeeldingen gemaakt met PS en daaran achter elkaar geplaatst met een achtergrondmuziekje... -- 24 nov 2007 15:53 (UTC) Mooi! Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 16:26 (UTC) :C'è perfetto! :) --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 16:36 (UTC) Scholierenstaking Zijn hier nog meer Nederlanders die vrijdag gestaakt hebben? 24 nov 2007 20:17 (UTC) :Ja, maar een klein beetje totdat de politie kwam ;-), maar er gebeurde niet veel. Maandag rond 11 uur gaat er weer gestaakt worden. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::Wasser aan de hand mss?? 24 nov 2007 21:26 (UTC) :::Waar ergens in Nederland zitten jullie dan??? In Limburg was alleen in Echt een staking die afgeblazen werd. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 08:44 (UTC) ::::Ben van België, weet van niks. 25 nov 2007 08:59 (UTC) :::::Ik ben van Limburg, daar weten ze ook van niks. Ik weet wel dat die staking er is, maar eigenlijk niet waarom... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 09:02 (UTC) :::::: 25 nov 2007 09:03 (UTC) http://news.google.nl/news?hl=nl&ned=nl_nl&q=school+staking. OWTB, Midden-Nederland, dichtbij Utreg ;-) Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 10:49 (UTC) :Utrèch (zoals ze dat dan in Limburg zeggen) kom ik amper... Is 'n beetje ver (150km) --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 10:59 (UTC) ::Maar Martijn, hoe was het in Eindhoven? :P Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 11:04 (UTC) :::Geweldig :p we zijn echt met de halve school naar het Stadhuisplein gegaan... echt mooi dat we dat voor elkaar kregen... http://www.ed.nl/eindhovenstad/2206564/Scholierenrevolte-tegen-lestijden.ece 25 nov 2007 12:36 (UTC) ::::Lol. Hier willen 5 scholen morgen allemaal naar Zeist gaan (dichtstbijzijnde stadje), maar heb geen zin om dat pokke-end te fietsen ;-) Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:38 (UTC) :::::Haha... ik weet wel waar zeist ligt maar waar woon jij dan? 25 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::::::In de Utregse Heuvelrug. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::::::Oke :p 25 nov 2007 13:00 (UTC) ::::::::Ik woon naast de Moferter Alpe'... Dat is de sjrot, de vuilnisbelt van Midden-Limburg. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ikke in Stratum... dat schijnt een onderdeel van Eindhoven te zijn :p 25 nov 2007 13:05 (UTC) ::::::::::Ken ik niet :( ik ken wel de Utrèchse Bergrögk, maar niet Straotem... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:09 (UTC) De staking hier bij mij in Alphen aan den Rijn waren helemaal geweldig met 2000 man eieren gooien en vuurwerk afsteken fantastisch om te doen, ben vandaag ook in Amsterdam geweest, moest nog rennen voor de ME ;) Big Man 30 nov 2007 18:49 (UTC) Love ya Lovia heeft een vlag! 400px|center De vlag kan op WS gebruikt worden door 200px te typen. 25 nov 2007 09:21 (UTC) : Zou er precies nog een kroon bij zetten om de monarchie te benadrukken... -- 25 nov 2007 11:00 (UTC) ::ziet er goed uit. Maar wat is lovia?Mister Honda 25 nov 2007 11:06 (UTC) :::Lees maare: Lovia --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 11:11 (UTC) :::: Mooi :-) 25 nov 2007 12:33 (UTC) :::::Blij verrast door jullie reacties ; mercikes 25 nov 2007 14:02 (UTC) Back in town Terug van weggeweest, of hoe ze dat ook mogen noemen. Het mag nu wel bekend worden denk ik: de tour of duty is achter de rug en het doel bereikt. Het enige wat ik momenteel kan vertellen is dat ook de HMS Portland een belangrijke rol speelde in het hele gebeuren en dat het gegeven 1811 (cijfers + combinaties) uiteindelijk de grote doorbraak betekende. Ook wikistad zou, aldus AA, een zeer belangrijke rol gespeeld hebben. Meer hierover echter in de loop van volgende week. Momenteel nog te veel ander werk. Heb ik veel gemist ondertussen ? :Gazeta, Forum:Bestuur#footer,.. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:35 (UTC) Onderzoek De Eerste Minister doet een unaniem onderzoek naar oa de vraag naar een openbare omroep. Geleive dus allemaal te stemmen bij Kabinet van de Eerste Minister/Stemmingen. Alvast bedankt en hopelijk wordt Libertas nu veel aangenamer... Uw Eerste Minister, 28 nov 2007 16:23 (UTC) 'ne Zaenge Het project is zoals Robin al zei te groot geworden. Het kan allemaal niet meer fatsoenlijk rondlopen. De enige manieren om dit op te lossen zijn: # meer mensen, een klein-Liechtenstein dus # minder mensen, de helft buiten de deur gooien, hoeft niet gebeurt vanzelf al. --OosWesThoesBes 28 nov 2007 18:50 (UTC) Belangrijke boodschap van de President Wikistad, donderdag 29 november 2007 Beste inwoners van Libertas Heden avond neem ik het woord om u allen toe te spreken. Zoals jullie allen wel weten, ben ik onvrijwillig president geworden door een politieke en persoonlijke kwestie tussen enkele burgers en politicie onderling. Alhoewel er door enkele burgers getracht is de gemoederen te bedaren, was dit tervergeefs en liep de situatie toch uit de hand. De president Rob Libertatis besloot hierom om zijn functie als president op te zeggen wegens persoonlijke reden. "Het was leuk, maar het werd groter dan de bedoeling was." Met deze woorden nam hij definitief afscheid van zijn functie. Tijdens de discutie zijn er dingen gezegd waarvan we niet wilden dat die gezegd werden. Ik ben er zeker van dat elke burger die een rol heeft gespeeld in de kwestie met spijt terugkijkt naar de voorbij 48 uur. Daarom is het mijn taak, als president ad-interim, de situatie weer op te lossen. Robin vertrouwde mij die taak toe en ik ben dan ook moreel verplicht om deze situatie op te lossen. Daarom zal ik gedurende 1 week onderhandelen met enkele burgers van Libertas om deze kwestie op te lossen en Libertas weer te laten bloeien. Ik geef mijzelf tot 1 januari 2008 om dit te doen. Op die datum zullen de reeds vervroegde verkiezingen starten om zo op 1 februari 2008 met een nieuwe regering te starten. Tot die tijd zal Libertas officieel in een noodsituatie verkeren. Uw president ad-interim, Boodschap van de president Wel, het had gerust de titel van dit kopje kunnen zijn, en terecht zelfs. Ik heb de grondwet, die door het hele volk is goedgekeurd, er eens op na gelezen. En de logica lijkt daar wel nog van tel te zijn: de vicepresident volgt zijn president op, en de EM dan de vice. Het is niet zo gelopen, en ik zou me er tegen kunnen verzetten, maar ik heb geen zin meer. Ik ga stoppen, al is het met pijn in het hart. Ik voel me niet fair behandeld en ga dan maar elders doen waar ik goed in ben. In Lovia hebben ze mij al als (politiek) vluchteling opgenomen, en ook in Wikipedia, waar kennis nog écht macht is, ben ik welkom. Ik wens Maarten, die grootse plannen heeft om een heel nieuw Libertas te bouwen, veel succes met zijn ambt en hoop dat ook Alexandru zijn plannen die hij al maanden koestert kan uitvoeren, nu mijn tegenstem wegvalt. Ik veronderstel dat de grondwet ook wel herschreven wordt, want blijkbaar vinden jullie die niet waardig na te leven. Ik wens jullie nog het beste. Binnenkort kom ik mijn pagina's wel eens halen. Ik wens nog vice te blijven gedurende een bepaalde periode, zie het alsof ik op medisch verlof ben. En hé: jullie sjans, de concurrentie van de QH en mij zal in één klap wegvallen, binnenkort. Succes. Ik denk dat bepaalde van mijn collega's en vrienden ook zullen meevertrekken, al beslis ik dat natuurlijk niet in hun plaats zoals onze Eerste Minister wel eens denkt. Succes, nogmaals en tot, in Lovia dan zeker. Jullie Kies maar: vicepresident, Minister van Media, medeoprichter van Libertas, schrijver van De Vredesgazet, partijgenoot, collega, concurrent, zakenpartner, buurman, burgemeester van Maple Hills, toekomstig gouverneur van Esdoornheuvels, wijkvoorzitter van de Oude Wijk, de Mediawijk en van de Haven van Wikistad, bedrijfsleider van de Quality Holding en NG-Company, vicerector van de VUW en voorzitter van enkele andere verenigingen en organisaties, eigenaar van zo'n 50 winkelruimtes en evenveel bedrijven en zaken, levensgenieter, reiziger, criticus (dat maakte me beroemd), verzamelaar, kunstliefhebber, cultuurvriend en burger. vriend, : 29 nov 2007 18:53 (UTC) :PS: Ik wil graag nog iedereen bedanken, en in het speciaal: Aesopos, je fleurde dit land mooi op. Als ik over enkele maanden 'overlijd' wil ik in mijn testament dat er voor jou iets moois wordt opgericht, Joeri en Ingmar, maar jullie zie ik elders wel nog, M. Van Gent, Censuree Roodt en Arthur Jefferson, goeie collega's, hopelijk tot in Lovia ofzo nog. :En Maarten, Robin, Martijn en Alexandru, ook bedankt voor deze mooie maanden die we gehad hebben, van de onafhankelijkheid over de oprichtig van Santos IIC en de VUW tot hier en nu. Referentie :Ook ik zal definitief naar Lovia verhuizen, ook al was ik een trots Libertaan. Misschien dat ik mijn vakanties hier wel nog eens doorbreng, maar dan enkel als toerist. Ook zal er steeds een Eagle Stars op mijn bureau staan. Het spijt me zeer, maar in Lovia wacht me een mooie toekomst en hier is niks wat daar tegen opweegt. Ons landje valt uit elkaar en is momenteel het crisispunt in de wereld. Ik wens dit land nog en beste en misschien tot nog eens, met spijt ondertekend; Joeri Van der Sype (Yuri Medvedev). Jachthaven Vervoerswijk Werd er testamentair vastgelegd wat met het jacht van Ruben gebeurt ? Bij ontstentenis van erfgenamen komt dit toe aan Libertas. Misschien even nazien ? Lars 30 nov 2007 17:44 (UTC) Ik laat eens wat van me horen Hallo Libertas, Misschien dat jullie me zijn vergeten, maar ik ben er ook nog, alleen ik heb het giga-druk. Het gaat goed met mij, Behoor tot de 40 beste brugklassers van de school(van de 270, sta gem. 8.3 op mn rapport). Verder ben ik bezig met huiswerk maken, op de fiets zitten naar school (45 min. heen, 45 terug), en ik probeer een leuk meisje te versieren etc. etc. etc. Ik wil jullie mededelen dat ik Libertas niet ben vergeten, en dat ga proberen, met name n de vakanties, actiever te worden. ik ben zeker niet van plan te stoppen. Wel kap ik met SHBB, als je het wil hebben graag, klein prijsje is voldoende. Ik ga me nu op de politiek richten. Ik heb nog een aantal dingen mee te delen: Ruben, Je bent een toffe gozer en Libertas zal je missen, je was een vriend, minister en alles en nog wat. nogmaals jammer dat je weg bent. Dimitri, Joeri, Robin en de rest die weg gaat, Jullie waren van groot belang voor Libertas en iedereen zal jullie missen, ik zou zeggen: mission acomplished. Ik heb met plezier met jullie samengewerkt. Ik wil de hele wikicity-gemeenschap feliciteren met de vooruit gang, op het gebied van landen. Ik zal met plezier contact opnemen met de Italianen, wat mijn taak is als minister van BZ. verder zal ik Libertas uit het slop trekken. want Libertas is een prachtland. en dat zal het blijven, als we nu de handen uit de mouwen steken, weet ik veel hoe. Hoe dan ook, tot gauw! 30 nov 2007 18:23 (UTC) :Blij om nog wat van je te horen. Veel succes met de studies en the girl en hopelijks ook nog tot in mijn geliefde Lovia. 30 nov 2007 18:32 (UTC) Goedenavond :: Goedenavond ;) :: Ik ben dan niet zo een groot persoon in Libertas, maar ik had wel een aardig bedrijfje voor ik vertrok. Nu ben ik van plan iets meer te doen en ook mijn bedrijf nieuw leven in te blazen. Het lijkt er niet op dat de Libertan Eagle Company, wat voorheen een plan was, nog wordt opgericht dus wil ik Bob vragen of ik SHBB mag overnemen, ik zal zometeen met je onderhandelen. :: Ik wil wel even iets kwijt over de vertrekkende, vooraanstaande grootheden; ik vind het triest dat het zo moet gaan, ook al weet ik niet alle details, dit hebben jullie niet verdient en ik ben van mening dat het hier de verkeerde kant op gaat en dat moeten we voorkomen, ik had liever gezien dat jullie mee zouden helpen met het uit de afgrond trekken van het land, jammer maar helaas. ::Groet, ::Big Man 30 nov 2007 19:00 (UTC) Lovia boomt Libertas zit jammergenoeg in een dip na de ontslagen en probleemstellingen van de laatste tijd. Ook in Vreêland lijkt het wat lam te lopen. En in Adlibita is de alarmtoestand al een tijd geleden afgekondigd. WikiCittà is in opbouw. 200px|right Lovia heeft na lange perioden van inactiviteit een 'boom' bereikt. We groeien steeds meer. Aesopos (Lars Washington) verblijft er nu ook, Lokixx (Robin Ferguson) is ook erg actief, Joeri (Yuri Medvedev) is druk in de weer met Veprom en onze koning is ook altijd maar bezig. Hierbij is iedereen uitgenodigd eens een kijkje te komen nemen in het nieuwe beloofde land. Zaken? Geen probleem. We hebben een prachtig industrieterrein, en er is al een tweede op komst. Wonen? Geen probleem, wijken, villa's en appartementen zat. Vraag maar aan Aesop, die heeft zich een mooie penthouse met zicht op de baai gekocht. Reizen? In Lovia is toerisme en luchtvaart sterk ontwikkeld. En er is veel te zien, van het culturele Noble City, over de Mellon Wetlands tot het heuvelland van Peace Island. Amusement? Wel, er zijn al heel wat winkels, hotels, restaurants en meer. Maar dat aanbod kan jij gerust uitbreiden. Dus waar wacht je nog op: kom eens piepen in Lovia en misschien vind jij wel wat je al jaren zoekt: een mooi huis, toffe job, veel kansen, veel plezier en vrijheid! :> VISIT LOVIA NOW : 1 dec 2007 16:46 (UTC) ::Meer nieuws: ::* Nieuw industrieterrein is er over enkele minuutjes. ::* Sofasi breidt sterk uit! ::* Lokixx is een nieuwe burger, en Aesopos bijna. ::* We zitten aan 110 pagina's! ::* De grondwet is op komst, en dus komt de regeringsvorming in zicht. :: 1 dec 2007 18:29 (UTC) Vraagje Is er iemand die heel even tijd overheeft en een logo zou willen maken voor de Libertan Eagle Company??? Je zou mij er erg mee helpen, want ik kan dat elf echt totaal niet. Big Man 1 dec 2007 23:27 (UTC) :Wat wil je dat er op staat? 2 dec 2007 09:41 (UTC) :: De kleueren zouden zijn Rood en Groen, en natuurlijk een Eagle en voor de rest heb ik geen eisen. behalve dat de naam ergens zou moeten staan. Big Man 2 dec 2007 11:41 (UTC) ::: Kzal vannamiddag eens kijken of ik iets leuk kan maken, maar ik kan niets beloven. Oké? :) 2 dec 2007 11:46 (UTC) :::: Oké is goed ik ben al heel blij dat je wil helpen. ;) Big Man 2 dec 2007 12:36 (UTC) ::::: Snix, daar zijn ex-regeringsleden voor :) 2 dec 2007 12:46 (UTC) :::::: even ter interesse, ben je al aan het logo toegekomen?? Big Man 7 dec 2007 16:04 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, heb het te druk met mijn examens, en mijn pc is een grote rommel... 7 dec 2007 18:41 (UTC) oké Big Man 7 dec 2007 18:41 (UTC) Heel belangrijk Ik ben al een paar dagen niet meer langs geweest. De kans is groot dat ik de komende tijd ook niet veel langskom. De rede: Ik probeer d'r voor te zorgen dat het Aeres een taalcode krijgt en ik maak een woordenboekje aan. Een deel van dit woordenboek is hier te vinden. Mocht je nog suggesties hebben voor een belangrijk woord dat ik ben overgeslagen, laat het me dan weten. Hoe meer woorden, hoe beter. Het is niet nodig op overbodige woorden neer te zetten. Als er al aanbidden staat hoeft er niet aanbidder, aanbidding, aanbiddend, aanbidachtig, aanbidachtige etc bij te staan (af en toe heb ik dat toch gedaan bij onregelmatigheden en per ongeluk) Het is belangrijk om Aeres en taalcode te geven omdat de taal dan een toekomst kan hebben (en dus ook Vreêland dan een toekomst krijgt). --OosWesThoesBes 4 dec 2007 19:35 (UTC) :Mooie opdracht, en knap lijstje ! Ik zie dat je het goed voorhebt met Vreêland en 't Aeres. 4 dec 2007 20:13 (UTC) ::Bedankt :) Een woordenboek is toch wel iets onmisbaars in een taal vind ik. --OosWesThoesBes 5 dec 2007 06:08 (UTC) :::Idd. 5 dec 2007 13:46 (UTC) Terug en terug weg Ik ben zojuist gearriveerd op de Luchthaven van Wikistad, na een veel te lange afwezigheid, en wat kwam ik te weten al bij mijn aankomst? Het land verkeert in crisis. Net als mijn partijgenoten van de LPD ga ik mij dan ook maar terugtrekken uit Libertas, en alleen nog occasioneel hier verblijven. Ik denk dat ik verhuis naar Lovia, waar voorspoed en geluk op mij wachten. Ik wens onze Eerste Minister veel succes bij zijn taak en hoop dat er ook nog aandacht aan welzijn, natuur, milieu en erfgoed besteed zal worden onder regering Michels I. :Uw Minister en vriend, 7 dec 2007 12:47 (UTC) ::Jammer dat ook jij Libertas verlaat, maar ik hoop dat je je toevlucht dan kan vinden in Lovia. 7 dec 2007 14:41 (UTC) Nederlandsere plaatsnamen naast huidige Wil iemand nederlandsere plaatsnamen naast dehuidge (Ik wil namelijk geen talen leren via Wikistad) Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:39 (UTC) :Persoonlijk heb ik er geen probleem mee maar misschien hebben de andere gebruikers het er moeilijk mee. Je kan natuurlijk ook altijd een aanvraag richten tot het bestuur dat in 2008 Wikistad zal leiden. Je moet wel weten dat je niet veel anderstaligen zal aantrekken wanneer er veel vernederlandste woorden/naamplaatsen voorkomen. Wikistad moet m.i. ook toegankelijk blijven/worden voor anderstaligen. Afwachten maar hoe iedereen reageert op deze vraag van je. A propos, heb je er al eens over nagedacht je verontschuldigingen aan te bieden voor je soms wel zeer roekeloze rijgedrag en navigatieagressie in Wikistad ? Lars 16 dec 2007 17:04 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk niet, ik vind ze nu mooi, en ze hebben allemaal een eigen geschiedenis, gevoelswaarde en etymologische achtergrond, iets wat we moeten respecteren. Bv. Maple Hills, vind ik ene mooie naam, en de vertaling daarvan (Esdoornheuvels) is ook mooi (en komt zelfs voor in de geschiedenis van die gemeente) maar heeft toch niet diezelfde gevoelswaarde voor mij. Dus: houwe die name! 16 dec 2007 18:00 (UTC) Het einde van Vreêland? Lees dit. --OosWesThoesBes 19 dec 2007 18:29 (UTC) Het einde van de wereld! Wel, het had mijn titeltje kúnnen zijn. Het lijkt hier wel één groot drama. Persoon a gaat weg, b volgt, c stopt er mee, d komt terug, weer wat commotie, e gaat weg, land alpha verdwijnt, land bêta kreunt... Vervelend. Daarom heb ik beslist jullie allemaal uit te nodigen om jullie levens aan het communisme te wijten. Proletariërs aller landen, verenigt u! Komt bij den Neo-Communistische Partij Libertas! Iedereen is tevens welkom mee te helpen aan een rechtvaardige wereld waarin iedereen gelijk is: koop een wePod, waarvan de winst (miniem) naar gemeenschappelijke doelen gaat. Gijllie zijt allen bedankt, kameraden, 20 dec 2007 12:00 (UTC) :"Tovarăşii", băi, du-te înapoi în Rusia, cu comunismul tău, tâmpito. Nu te vrem, dobitoaco... Alexandru hr. 20 dec 2007 13:59 (UTC) :: Traduisez svp (en Néerlandais) -- 20 dec 2007 14:10 (UTC) :"Ky onuznlen oup, schwanzt nimrenie me mie. Na cundwel kla'n i." 21 dec 2007 17:32 (UTC) Mensen, kalm aan. Ik kan geen een van beide verstaan en ga het ook niet proberen. Of het nu Roemeens of neo-post-Swahili is (misschien toch ook eens Nederlands spreken?), we geraken er niet verder mee. 21 dec 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Het spijt me. 21 dec 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::Dat moet je niet tegen mij zeggen hé "En nu flink handje schudden met Alexandru he :)" 21 dec 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::Ik neem de voetjes eens. Dimitri, bedankt voor op te komen voor de minderheden. Mijn steun heb je alvast in je strijd. En die van M. VG ook hoor, maar die is weer te lui om online te komen. Ik zal haar eens goed moeten spreken :-D 21 dec 2007 17:48 (UTC) Bedankt! IS er nog ruzie of kan ik helpen iets bijleggen ? :Vreemd, :ik weet niet wat ik heb, :maar ik krijg zo'n drang vanbinnen, :tot het weven van een web (Annie MG. Schmidt) ... Lars 22 dec 2007 15:51 (UTC) Problemen met bewerkingen Aangezien het probleem tijdens het bewerken (de gele informatiebalk van Wikia staat normaliter onderaan elke pagina maar bij mij sinds kort constant midden op mijn scherm, en mijn scherm gedeeltelijk bedekt wordt met deze geel omlijste informatiebalk) houd ik het voor bekeken. Misschien dat ik in 2008 opnieuw probeer maar nu zie ik het echt niet meer zitten. Maak er ondertussen het beste van en geniet met volle teugen van deze eindejaarsperiode. Uw Lars 24 dec 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Heb ik ook. Maar ook aan jou een goede eindejaarsperiode. :) --OosWesThoesBes 24 dec 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::Wat jammer Lars. Ik zou je echt graag helpen maar ik zou niet weten hoe... Aub, kom terug en geniet alvast van een beetje verdiende rust gedurende de eindejaarsdagen. 24 dec 2007 09:45 (UTC) Navigatie Box Kan iemand de volgende sjabloon toevoegen aan wikistad: een navbox Hier zijn enkele voorbeelden, die dingen die je in- en uit kunt klappen. Ik heb het zelf ook geprobber maar als je naar Template:navbox gaat, krijg je een hele code en dan zegt ie dat Template:navbox/core ontbreekt. Maar als je daar de source-code van gaat kopieëren wordt je compleet gek!! Kan iemand het dan a.u.b. aanmaken, want ik raak compleet de kluts kwijt. Wel een Nederlandstalige navbox. <>> 24 dec 2007 17:03 (UTC) :Ik heb ook eens geprobeerd een in/uitklapscherm te maken, maar dat lukte toen niet. Robin, onze voormalige president zei toen dat dat wikia daar de benodigde codes helemaal niet voor had of zo... heb er verder ook nie zo'n verstand voor :p 25 dec 2007 11:46 (UTC) :: Dimi of Martijn? Dat was eigelijk iets wat je aan Alexandru had moeten vragen, die heeft dat al gedaan bij Column. --Maarten (???) 25 dec 2007 11:46 (UTC)